1st Legion
The 1st Legion is a Guild under House Bellator, the Noble House that formed it. It is led by Marcus Dominus Bellator, and Octavius. It is a Military-focused Guild, but has numerous positions for non-Military. History & Guild Information History The 1st Legion was formed on Calistril the 26th in response to increased aggression from barbarian and monstrous tribes and clans. It has taken the best examples of military discipline and ideals from the soldiers and members of House Bellator to create a powerful, disciplined Guild of Warriors. Guild Information The 1st Legion is intended to create a powerful and disciplined force to effectively 'tame' the Frontier of Corovon; long has House Stonehammer, and now House Bellator, spent the lives of it's men in it's attempt to tame the uncivilized tribes of the North, to no avail. Marcus has determined that this was due to a lack of organization, of discipline, and he intends to right these problems. To this end, Marcus created a new set of battle doctrines to train his troops in, and although some of the old soldiers who followed Crushter disapprove, the younger generation enjoys the new rules that have been put in place, knowing that it is likely to keep them alive far longer. Organization The 1st Legion is well-organized and disciplined, separating it's fighting men and women into groups to ensure that where one falls, others will keep fighting. This also helps to divide supplies amongst them, in the event that a central supply line or storage area is destroyed in the field. This form of organization allows individuals to make sure that they're well-taken care of by one another, and forms a closer bond with their brothers and sisters of battle. These divisions of warriors assumes the base version, rather than incorporating multiple different versions depending upon their purpose. * Clasis: 'Clasis is the smallest grouping in the 1st Legion; five individuals who share a single tent. * '''Maniplus: '''The next group up; a Maniplus is two Clasis, and thus, ten men. Each Maniplus will typically have a single Civis assigned to oversee them as well, functioning as a Supervisor, or Quartermaster for that specific group, allowing them to forward their requisitions through their assigned Civis. A Maniplus is also trained fortify their own Camp area, when alone. When together, the Maniplus on the Outside will fortify their outer edges, allowing an encampment to have a constant, temporary defensive fortification around them. * '''Centum: '''A Centum is composed of approximately 10 Maniplus, resulting in one hundred warriors, typically. A Centum is led by a Centurion, and often has a small array of Civilians working for them as well. * '''Millennium: '''A Millennium is composed of a thousand fighting warriors; which naturally comes from one hundred Centums. A single Millennium is typically commanded by a Veni, the highest rank of Officer one can achieve. A Millennium is often assigned to a single area of influence, and has full operational control of any Missions designated within their Area of Influence. * '''Legion: '''The Legion is composed of five Millenniums, resulting in approximately 5,000 fighting warriors. This is the maximum size of a Legion, before a second Legion is formed. The Legatus commands his own Legion. When assigned to an area, the first goal of a Legion is to establish a suitable base of operations from which to work from. Ranks The 1st Legion is organized as a Military Faction, with a variety of ranks for Officers and Non-Officers, but routes of advancement for both individuals with a penchant for command, and those without. Non-Officer Military Ranks * '''Tiro: '''Tiros are the base rank of individuals within the Guild. Tiros are levels 1-2. * '''Legionarius: '''Legionarius, or Legionnaires are individuals who have passed the Tiro stage; they are the bread and butter of the House, and fulfill many different roles. Legionnaires are levels 3-5. * '''Veteranus: '''Veteranus, or Veterans, are individuals who have proven themselves in the field on multiple occasions, and have been members of the house for a longer period of time. Veterans are level 6+ * '''Champion: '''Champions are individuals who do not have Officer capabilities, but are well-respected nonetheless. They are typically strong, skilled individuals with a variety of powerful abilities at their disposal. They have proven themselves repeatedly through combat and missions for the House. Champions are level 8+. Officer Ranks To be an Officer, you must have at least 14 Charisma. * '''Auxilium: '''Auxiliums are the first rank of Officer; they have no particular power, but often serve as Aides, or Centurions to Officers who have proven themselves. This is also an alternate rank for Tiros, as you can become a Auxiliumlium at levels 1-2. * '''Decurio: '''Decurios are the next, primary rank of Officer. They often command a small group of individuals and have some knowledge of tactics and strategy. To become a Decurio, you must be at least level 3, and must have at least 2 ranks of Profession (Soldier). You must also have gone on at least one mission or session with other Guild Members(NPCs or Players). * '''Centurion: '''Centurions are a rank of significant standing within the House. They command larger groups of individuals and have good knowledge of tactics and strategy, and also tend to be fairly skilled themselves. To be a Centurion, you must be at least level 5, and have at least 4 ranks of Profession (Soldier). You must also have gone on at least three Missions or Sessions with other Guild Members(NPCs or Players). You must also go on a special mission of survival in the wild, where you remain by yourself for a week, and come back alive. This is to prepare you for teaching your soldiers how to survive as well, and how to read the land around you. * '''Veni: '''Venis are the final rank of Officer; they are skilled, knowledgeable, and good at their job. They command large groups, and even armies of Soldiers. To be a Veni, you must be at least level 8 and have at least 8 Ranks of Profession (Soldier). You must also have gone on at least five Missions or Sessions with other Guild Members(NPCs or Players). Finally, you must go on a special mission where you retrieve a powerful and unique metal of your choice, so that one of the Guild Crafters may craft you your special weapon - a weapon that signifies your status within the Guild, and within the House. * '''Legatus: '''Legatus, while it is technically the next rank of Officer, is only allowed to one individual - the Leader of a Legion. The 1st Legion's Leader is 'Legatus Octavius, the Commander of the Legion. Citizen Non-Officer Ranks Although it is primarily a Military Organization, the 1st Legion has positions open for non-Military, such as Crafters, Merchants, and other's. It is just as lucrative as fighting members, due to the requirements of upkeeping a military force such as the 1st Legion. * Servus: '''Servus is a forced rank; any slaves or individuals who are forced to work for the Legion take this position. It is often reserved for Barbarians and Monsters. If an individual has proven themselves loyal, and skilled, they may be elevated to Civis, as a Citizen of the budding Empire. These individuals have no required level, and are typically NPCs. * '''Civis: '''Civis is the base rank for any civilians who enter the Legion; they often serve positions as workers, crafters, merchants, diplomats, and servants. These individuals are typically separated into four different subcastes - Civis Fabrilis, for Crafters, Civis Mercatus for Merchants, Civis Frumentarius for Diplomats, and Civis Palatinus for Servants. Civis' starting levels are 1-2, and require you to have skill points in something relating to your job. * '''Civis Provectus: '''Civis '''Provectus is the next rank for civilians who have proven themselves to be skilled in their chosen field; often advanced crafters, shrewd merchants, charismatic diplomats or diligent servants. Civis Provectus' levels are 3-5, and require you to have skill ranks equal to your level in the skill that you have chosen for your job. * '''Perillustris Civis: '''Or, Perillustris Civis, is the final rank of non-Officer Civilians; individuals who have repeatedly shown their skills on multiple occasions, providing a significant contribution to the Legion. Perillustris Civis is an honorary rank Citizen Officer Ranks To be a Citizen Officer, you must have either 14 Charisma, or 14 Intelligence. * '''Eques: '''Eques is the base rank for citizens who have achieved a higher administrative ranking. These individuals often serve a powerful purpose in the 1st Legion, relaying requisition orders for Squads, ensuring that everything is organized appropriately and working directly with the Fighting Officers in their own jobs. Eques start out at levels 1-2. * '''Praefectus: '''Praefectus is the next step up; they often have a small group of Eques under them, working on various jobs and overseeing a larger force and area. Praefecti require levels 3-6. * '''Magistratus: '''Magistrates are the next rank of Officers, and typically the highest one will achieve. They coordinate large groups of individuals and work directly with the highest ranking Officers as personal aides regarding finances and important administrative tasks. Magistratus requires level 7+. Category:Organization